El Hazard 3: The World of Chaos
by Imaj Inaya
Summary: As the title says, a world of Chaos. I wrote this a few years ago, now I share it with you all.


El HaZard 3  
The magnificent world  
The world of chaos  
  
It was a cold day in El Hazard. Makoto worked away to find a way to get Ifurita back. It had been a good year or more since she had gone to Earth through the Eye of God. Makoto was sure there was a way to get her back. Girls loved him, almost all the girls of El Hazard actually. He was a nice guy, and was very modest, but he didn't want any of the girls of El Hazard. He wanted Ifurita.  
Fatora was one of the girls who did not love Makoto. She didn't even like him. He looked almost identical to her, without any family relationship. She was Royalty, and he was just a commoner. Not only that but he was loved by all the girls she had interest in. Fatora and her concubine Alielle derived evil schemes within the castle walls. They would get Shayla-Shayla, or Nanami in bed somehow, no matter what deception must be done. Nanami cooked a meal for the guests of her restaurant. She was very busy now days, for Shininomi was a very popular place to dine. She served days, and rested nights. In breaks she always visited her crush, and who should be her boyfriend, Makoto. She took him a snack. He was always delighted to see her, but yet he had always seemed so involved in his work. She could only hope that better days would come for their relationship.  
Jinnai laughed. He and Queen Diva had replenished the supply of Bugrum needed for a glorious attack on Roshtaria. He would be the conqueror, and he would be the Ruler of El Hazard! He yelled at Groucho, a large purple Bugrum, to assemble the teams and prepare for the invasion.  
Mise and Fujisawa had recently moved away from the chaos of Roshtaria, to raise their new baby boy. They visited quite often, to check on the other priestesses of Maldune. They lived a very happy life oblivious to any other happenings.  
Shayla-Shayla was getting used to Qawoor as the new Water priestess. Now she and Afura-Mann were the elders. Her interest in Makoto tore into her soul. She wanted him so much, and had to fight with that damn wrench Nanami over him. Even through their fighting he was distant, and she knew he was distant. What could she do?  
  
"Shayla, Now really. Why must you sit in here all day long?" Afura spoke from the open door. Shayla was in her window frame watching the clouds go by.  
"I'm just not in the mood to go out, That's all." Shayla said.  
"I think you are afraid to go out" Afura stated.  
"What's that suppose ta mean?" Shayla hopped up from the window seal. "Afraid to go out?"  
"I'm just saying you sit in here all the time, like there is nothing better for you to do. What ever happened to guarding the holy mountains?"  
"I...uh..." She hesitated.  
"You're just to caught up in your emotions"  
"I AM NOT!" Shayla flared.  
"It's nice to see a little action out of you finally, why don't you come out for a walk. It's a nice day"  
"Fine. I guess some fresh air would be good" Shayla let her anger reside back within her.  
  
As they walked they found that the day was peaceful and relaxing. Then a thought crossed Shayla's mind. Where had Qawoor been in the recent days?  
"Where is that Qawoor anyway?"  
"Oh Qawoor, she has been in Roshtaria, on a leisure trip" Afura mentioned  
"Roshtaria!?! But that's where Makoto is..." Shayla said allowed to herself.  
"And she has every right to go there, just as you do, Shayla. Makoto is fair game."  
"You make him sound as if he is an animal to be hunted! Or a prize to be won! Makoto is a nice guy!" Shayla defended.  
"Yes he is a nice guy. A nice guy that many girls eyes have fallen upon, including your own" Afura Gestured at Shayla, as Shayla's cheeks flushed rose colored.  
"Why... What gives you that idea?" She blushed.  
"It's only obvious. If you want him, sitting locked up in our temple won't help you any..."  
"Well...," Her thought was interrupted by the mumbling of what sounded like Bugrum near by "What's that?"  
Afura was already they're looking over the rock cliff at the Bugrum lining up below. Jinnai stood in front of the troops. "Looks like trouble" She whispered.  
  
"Listen up you bunch of bumbling Idiots! We are going to Attack Roshtaria, and take control of that city. Once in control there, all of El Hazard will be ours to own!"  
"To conquer the Roshtarians, we must plan fully and carefully. We attack in two days. Until then we will train hard, NOW GET RUNNING! "  
"Ah-HA-ha-HAHA-hahaha-HAha-HA-hahaha-HaahahahA!"  
  
Shayla and Afura blinked at each other in unison.  
"Aw shit, he's at it again. Doesn't that loser ever give up?" Shayla said stepping away from the cliff's edge.  
"We need to warn Roshtaria. Looks like we have to ruin Qawoor's leisure trip, and here's a chance for you to tell Makoto how you feel about him."  
"We don't have tome for that! Let's get going, otherwise there will be no Makoto left for me to tell..."  
"Okay hold on tight," Afura said letting Shayla throw her arms around Afura's waist. "We're off"  
Afura flew through the air, Shayla attached. At nightfall they had to rest before they could continue on their journey. Then as soon as possible returned to flight. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm being a burden by staying with you Makoto," Qawoor apologized "Hotels are so expensive, I didn't realize that I didn't have enough money"  
"Its okay, I understand. I'm sure you'd do the same for me in the same situation." He said looking over his shoulder at the blue haired girl sitting on his bed.  
"Oh of course I would!" She said, as she flung herself across the room to hug him.  
"Now Qawoor, I need to finish this," Makoto blushed while he worked at a small crystal wrapped in metal "It's very important."  
"Do you mind my asking, of what it is?" She let her arms drop to her side as she watched him work.  
"It's a machine that should work with the Eye of God, if I can get it to work right." He said studying the reflection of Qawoor on the crystal.  
"The Eye of God?" Qawoor said, "Isn't that the weapon that destroyed Roshtaria so long ago?"  
"Yes it is, and it also took Ifurita, and I will get her back."  
"You love her?"  
"Yes I loved her" Makoto sighed. "It's hard to explain," Makoto turned to face Qawoor. "We had some kind of connection"  
"Oh?" Qawoor sighed. "I wish I could have some kind of connection like that with you."  
"What do you mean?" Makoto stood, just as Qawoor returned to her seat on the bed.  
"I mean, Well, I apologize for this it's unfit for me to say," She said. "But I really like you Makoto. I would like to be what Ifurita was to you someday."  
"Oh." Makoto sat next to her in a loss of words. He looked into Qawoor's eyes, she meant it. She was in love with him. Could he be so mean as to turn her down? After all she was a beautiful young lady, and a great priestess of Maldune. He would give her a chance. It couldn't hurt while he was without Ifurita, After all Qawoor just poured her heart out to him. "Well, maybe someday you could mean to me what Ifurita does."  
"You really mean that Makoto?!" Qawoor excitedly talked him down onto the bed.  
"Well yeah, I'd be glad to date you Qawoor." Makoto flushed of red again.  
"Oh Makoto!" Qawoor nuzzled up against his body.  
  
Nanami opened the door for her early morning customers. To her surprise Afura-Mann and Shayla-Shayla were first in line.  
"Hey guys, what bring you here?" She greeted them and walked them inside.  
"We've brought bad news..." Afura started  
"But we're just starving, how about some grub?" Shayla finished "Yeah, that's why it's a restaurant." Nanami smiled and sat them in a booth "to feed hungry people, what would you like this morning?"  
  
After they ate their meal, and paid of course, Nanami walked them to the door. She bid them good bye and went on her way to see Makoto.  
"I wonder where she's going...," Afura said.  
"I bet she's going to see Makoto!" Shayla growled.  
"Shayla, we don't have time to---"Afura was grabbed by Shayla and led opposite of the Palace. "This is more important right now. Roshtaria can wait just a few minutes, I just need to see where she is going" So Shayla and Afura followed Nanami all the way to Makoto's small humble home.  
Nanami was just taking Makoto breakfast as she usually did. She could feel that Shayla was following her. Shayla just had to make a big deal out of every little thing. Nanami opened the door "Hey Mako-"No one was in the room. Then she realized that there was a Makoto shaped lump still under the covers. She figured that he slept in. "Makoto-chan you sleepy head..." She pulled off the comforter, to reveal a Qawoor. She stared down at Qawoor. She was VERY close to naked, and she was in Makoto's bed. They both blinked in unison. Then two screams emanated from them. All Chaos broke loose. Makoto Ran out of the bathroom toothbrush in mouth. Shayla and Afura bounded in the front door franticly wondering what the screaming was about. "What the hell is going on here?" Shayla demanded. "Nanami, Shayla, Afura... heh-heh...What a nice surprise" Makoto said with a bead of sweat forming next to his head. "How could you Makoto?!" Nanami screamed at him. "I, uh... ah... heh-"Makoto desperately tried to think of an explanation that would please them. Shayla was just noticing the semi-nude Qawoor sitting in Makoto's bed. "You slept with HER?" Shayla let a small burst of flame escape from her headband. "Ms. Nanami, Ms. Shayla-Shayla, don't be mad..." Qawoor pleaded. "I can't believe you Makoto!" Nanami proclaimed. "Now Listen, I can explain..." Makoto tried to justify the situation. "Oh Makoto! Why?" Shayla eyes began to fill with tears. As she totally broke down and began to bawl, she ran wailing out of the house. "Ms. Shayla-Shayla!" Qawoor yelled out to her "Its no good. She's upset, give her some time" Afura watched the door slam shut. "Locks are a great creation, made to keep people out. If you had locked the door this wouldn't have happened, maybe you should keep that in mind next time, to keep the peace" "Afura, I didn't mean for this to happen! I wasn't thinking. Last night. Last night I fell in love all over again. I wasn't thinking about the locks!" Makoto moaned. "Makoto... I... "Nanami held back tears herself. "I have to go." She walked past Afura to the door. "Nanami, wait, I'll walk with you" Afura motioned with her hand. "Good luck Makoto, and Congratulations to both of you" She smiled at them and bowed her head slightly, then turned to join Nanami. They walked in silence, neither one of them knowing exactly what to say. Afura was semi leading, because Nanami seemed to be lost in thought. "Where are you headed?" Afura asked. "You could join me to visit the palace if you feel like wandering." "I think I will. Thank you" Nanami sighed, still deep in thought. When they arrived at the palace and were taken up by the guards to see Princess Rune, Afura explained what she had over heard and saw. Rune remained serious and called to Londs. Londs, the head of arms, then when off to prepare for the trouble to come. "Thank you Afura-Mann." Rune said. "We thank you very much our dear friend" "Yes Princess Rune, It's only righteous of a great priestess to do" Afura said. "I must now leave to discuss some other matters with Shayla-Shayla now" Afura then stood Nanami was looking out the window of the great Palace. Not a word of Afura warning had past through her head. Afura asked her if she wanted to return to her restraunt, and with no response, she left.  
  
Only minutes later Fatora entered the room where Rune and Nanami were sitting in their sorrow. "Londs just informed me that we are going to be under attack! How can u just be sitting there!"  
"What else is to be done, Fatora" Rune said calmly. Fatora took a seat up against Nanami.  
"Well I know who I could be doing to keep my mind off the troubles of Roshtaria..." Fatora wrapped her arms around Nanami.  
"My dear sister, why do you not restrain your lustful actions for any time at all?" Rune looked steadily at Fatora.  
"Because it is better to be in pleasure than in sorrow..." Fatora began to drag Nanami off, and decided she was much to heavy. "Alielle! ALIELLE!"  
"Yes my Lady" Alielle came in "Whatcha need?"  
"Carry her to my room" Fatora pointed at the unresponsive lump of Nanami sitting in the floor.  
"Oh! But..." Alielle started to complain.  
"You will be greatly rewarded if you do so," Fatora said.  
"Of course I will then!" Alielle took all her strength and pulled Nanami to Fatora's room.  
  
The hours past and it became time for Jinnai's great invasion. He had the army he needed, and they were ready. There was no stopping him now.  
"Attack!" He yelled out, pleased by the word. He began laughing, a psychotic laugh, only fitting of himself. "Attack!"  
The Bugrum Marched through the city, as it when up in flame and explosion. Innocent people slaughtered in the street, warriors massacred. Jinnai and troops moved on. Inward to the palace.  
  
Afura walked in the direction in which she believed Shayla would run – Out of Roshtaria. She was bout to give up hope when she heard a sob from behind a large Rock. "Shayla?" Afura said, peeking around the rock, and seeing Shayla sitting and clutching a bottle of liquor." There you are,... " "Leave me alone Afra" Shayla sobbed. "I warned Roshtaria about the invasion, it is in their hands now" She sighed and knelt down in front of Shayla. "But they may still be in need of our help" "Let 'em all die" Shayla cried "who needs them anyway?"  
"You're being ridiculous. If Makoto is happy with Qawoor, how can you be mad at him for that?"  
"Because I'm not happy!" She wailed.  
"Is he all that controls your life Shayla? What about friendship? What about the villains? What about your job as a priestess?" Afura took the bottle in one quick motion and threw it.  
"Heeey! Afra!" Shayla stared at the shattered bottled on the rocks.  
"That alcohol isn't going to help you either, it just makes you senseless"  
Shayla stared at Afura in a stupor then broke down again. "Why did Makoto choose her?"  
"It has been coming, you just didn't see it" Afura took Shayla's hands within her own. Shayla looked up into Afura's lavender eyes. She really did care about her.  
"I guess I am blowing this a little out of the water huh?" Shayla sighed.  
"That's not unusual for you at all..." Shayla smiled. "But its good I'm around to talk sense into you"  
"Oh lay off" Shayla hugged Afura. Afura returned the hug. They sat in a loving embrace within each other's arms for a long, very long moment.  
  
Alielle lifted her head from the blankets. The walls were shaking by the closeness of the battle outside.  
"Uh, Lady Fatora?" Alielle said sweetly  
"What is it Alielle, can't you see I'm busy?" Fatora said from under the covers where her and Nanami were having certain intimate relations.  
"The walls shouldn't be shaking should they?" Alielle held the composer of a cute child.  
"What?" Fatora crawled out of the blankets herself. "What in the..."  
"What's going on? Why did you stop?" Nanami surfaced.  
"We seem to be having a problem," Fatora said throwing on her dress as fast as she could.  
"Oh no! It's my stupid brother again!" Nanami complained.  
Fatora quickly left to join her sister Rune. Alielle help Nanami in reestablishing her composure. Then took her to join the Princesses in dismay. "Damn it! Their gonna get into the Palace!" Fatora screamed as she watched the guards go down in great numbers. "Rune, can't you get anymore guards out there?"  
"Everyone is already fighting to save the Palace, Fatora." Rune sighed, "We have no hope beyond our walls..."  
"I'm not ready to die! Where are those priestesses when you need them?" Fatora cried.  
There was a large clamor. The walls shook. The Bugrum were about to enter the Palace walls.  
  
"Jinnai! That enough you're crazy!" Makoto jumped in front of the destroying Bugrum.  
"Crazy?! Makoto you fool, You thought you would win but your wrong. Ha Hahaha HA ha haha HahahaHAAaaaaaa-----"Jinnai's laughter was put to a halt by a sudden gush of water knocking him off of his feet.  
"You have to stop this, You are hurting innocent people" Qawoor declared as she took Makoto's side in the defense of Roshtaria.  
"Here that Jinnai, we wont let you do this!" Makoto stood his ground firm with Qawoor at his side.  
"Groucho, Margret, Zippo!" Jinnai command "Destroy them... no wait. Seize them. They can die after they watch me destroy their beloved kingdom."  
The Bugrum grunted in agreement then took hold of the flailing couple. It only took a few more minutes to overcome the Palace walls. Now inside Jinnai took capture of the two princesses, the small lover, and his sister who just can't stay out of the way. The Bugrum tied them up and gagged them so they couldn't talk. Then as ordered stood they're holding the prisoners until further orders.  
Jinnai took a walk out on the palace balcony. He took a deep breath of Victory. It was filled with smoke, so he began coughing and hacking. With his attention averted, Nanami was able to wriggle out of her gag.  
"Why are you doing this Katsohiko?" She yelled "It still doesn't make you cool. You will always be my loser big brother!"  
"Shut up Nanami! I'm not a loser! I am a great conqueror, the great Lord God Jinnai" Jinnai walked back into the room  
"You're not a God of anything beyond those brainless icky bugs!" Nanami remarked. "I conquered your annoying little city, Roshtaria" He defended crossing his arms and looking un-amused. "Now I think it's time for the finale, my dear sister..."  
"What are you going to?" Makoto said struggling in the Bugrum's grasp, after he was able to remove the gag.  
"Take them all to the top of the highest tower, and then... Hahahah ha heh heh he... throw them off" Jinnai ordered.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your fun Jinnai, but I believe this city belongs to the Royal family" Shayla announced as she and Afura landed on the balcony. Shayla approached Jinnai with fire raging in her eyes. Afura Moved on to release the prisoners.  
"No, no, no, no, no, NO! Stop her! Stop that wretched bitch!" Jinnai pointed at Shayla-Shayla. The Bugrum all dropped who they had been holding and moved on toward Shayla. Without the Bugrum, Afura job became much easier. Afura quickly removed the mouth gags, and untied their wrists.  
"Afura!" Shayla yelled from behind a burning wall of Bugrum. Some lay friend on the ground others marched on. "A little help would be nice, I'm getting tired"  
"Of course Shayla, You bugs need to learn to keep your filth within your hive. As priestesses of Maldune we will protect Roshtaria to the far outreaches of the land..." Afura said before she used her Big Sucker Gab Slash and blew a numerous amount of Bugrum off the balcony. No matter how much they fought the bugs kept coming. The place was over run by bugs.  
"That's enough you b-bugs..." Qawoor shuttered "You have no right to be in the Palace." She joined Afura and Shayla in battle.  
When the three combined their powers into one great attack Jinnai and His bugs were blown to the sky with fire, air, and water.  
"Makoto I hate you! Why do you always foil my wonderful plans! Wahhhhhh hehehehe haaa!" Jinnai's yells of hatred faded out into the sky.  
  
"Thank god that over" Makoto sighed in relief.  
"Aye to that." Nanami agreed "It's good that you two came to our rescue"  
"Aw it was nothing-"Shayla said boasting.  
"We couldn't have done it without Qawoor's help. We are a team, as three priestesses" Afura looked at Shayla who was rolling her eyes. "And we have to get along."  
"Yeah, yeah... couldn't do it without Qawoor... yeah, yeah" Shayla scoffed.  
"Why I'm so glad you accept me Ms. Afura, and Ms. Shayla! I really feel like I am doing the job of a great priestess." Qawoor Smiled and fell unconsciously flirtingly into Makoto's arms. Afura could see the Jealousy building within Shayla again.  
"Shayla." She said in a tone only Shayla would be able to read. "With our task done, it is now time to return to the fortress"  
"I welcome you to stay in the palace for the night, and rest. Please we want to show our appreciation for your time" Rune offered.  
"Yeah girls, You could stay in my room tonight..." Fatora offered "We'd love to thank you"  
"Eh....uh..." Shayla sweat-dropped  
"Ahh...." Afura did the same.  
"Ooooh Fatora! It could be a fivesome!" Alielle squealed.  
"They aren't that bad..." Nanami blushed.  
"I think we're gonna turn you down on that one." Shayla backed up.  
"Thank you for the offer Princess Rune, but we must get back"  
"Do you really have to go?" Makoto asked. "We should celebrate or something."  
"Yeah we could do like a sleep over at the palace!" Qawoor smiled. "That would be fun"  
"Sixsome!" Alielle squealed again.  
"No really, we have to go...." Shayla grabbed Afura's arm and pulled her out of the palace. They took their trip back, in relief that that whole ordeal was ended. They returned to Mt. Maldune almost the same as when they left. The new thing was a feeling of ardor for each other.  
  
It was a warm Spring day in El Hazard. Makoto worked away on a radio he was trying to fix. It had been a little over a year since he and Qawoor had hooked up. He loved her very much now, and they were soon to be wed. The girls had backed off; both consumed in a new love interest. He was free to his new happy life.  
Fatora slept soundly with now two girls in her bed. Nanami was a regular at the Palace, and Fatora and Alielle welcomed her with open arms. She still plotted to get Shayla-Shayla into bed now and then, but it seemed useless. The fire priestess would rather cook Fatora than sleep with her. Nanami still had her restaurant, and it was still booming with hungry guests every day. She didn't visit Makoto as often, because half her visits were now to Fatora. She had become friends with Qawoor, and no longer envied her position. They could sit for hours and talk with out the slightest problem.  
Jinnai Laughed. He was drunk as he could be. Queen Diva would drown him in liquor so they could continue to raise their numbers for Jinnai's next genius plan. Bugrum danced, and music played. The hive was full of excitement and fun.  
Shayla-Shayla was getting used to Qawoor and Makoto's relationship. If it made him happy, then she should be happy for him. Her soul no longer sat with a longing; Afura was there for her. And Afura would always be there for her. Shayla-Shayla had realized that all she desired had been right at her side for all these years...  
  
FIN 


End file.
